


the raining always starts when you go away

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom/sub, Domme Darcy Lewis, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Romance, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Smut, Tropes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Shockwood prompts I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit ficlets with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts), [PieAnnamay07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/gifts), [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [neverending_shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_shenanigans/gifts).



> Title from the song 'Son of a Gun' by the Vaselines.

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Can I kiss you?; Cooking together' for phoenix-173](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25006821)

3\.  '[Quidditch' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25006830)

4\.  '[Popcorn' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25006845)

5\.  '[Mutual pining' for pieannamay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25006878)

6\.  '[Meet-cute' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25006893)

7\.  '[Don't you worry about a thing' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25006899)

8\.  '[Rebel Rebel' for neverending-shenanigans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25006920)

9\.   ***** '[Domme/Sub' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25007040)

10\.   ***** '[Inside a car; Accidental exhibitionism; Orgasm Delay' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25007058)

11\.   ***** '[Biting; Skype Sex; Lingerie Kink' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25007082)

12\.   ***** '[Massage; Oral Sex; Quick & Dirty' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25007148)

13\.   ***** '[Anonymous/Strangers; Dirty Talk; Striptease' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/25007166)

14\.  '[Head Boy/Head Girl AU' for phoenix-173](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/26627979)

15\.  '[Whiskey' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/27389229)

16.  '[Arranged marriage' for mcgregorswench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197971/chapters/31262094)


	2. 'Can I kiss you?; Cooking together' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151215603089/darcyoliver-wood-1-9)

“I can’t believe you told this girl you’d cook for her…” she shook her head and flipped through the pages in the cookbook.  “What were you thinking? You can barely pour milk for cereal, Oliver.”  

Just a few weeks ago, she’d have been in awe of that fact.  A grown man that couldn’t pour his own milk.  But ever since SHIELD had stationed her over across the pond with these magicky wizard types, well…things ceased to surprise her anymore.  

Including her work partner’s lack of culinary skills.  

“Just remember, you’re letting _me_ do all the work, Lewis. Don’t you lift a finger, alright?”

She sniffed.  “You’d be better off using magic.”  

“I don’t want to.  I want to do this the Muggle way.”

“Why? She’s not going to see any of it.  I get that sole honor.”  

Oliver smirked and picked up the bowl.  “Read me the directions.”  

“Recipe.  Cooking directions are a recipe.”  

“Whatever. Go on, then.”

Darcy opened the seemingly ancient cookbook to the correct page and read off a list of ingredients that Oliver started to assemble.  They were strange, but so were most of the wizardy things Oliver talked about.  Who knew that their shepherd’s pie had something actually called ‘shepherd’ in it?

It was when she got down to the steps that she flushed red and looked up at him, clapping her hand over her mouth.  “Are you serious right now?  Did you do that?”  

He smirked.  “Just a little bit of a charm.  S’nothin’, really…could you read it aloud please?”  

Darcy straightened her back, taking a deep breath before reading aloud, “And now, Lewis, will you get it through your thick skull that I’m making dinner for YOU, you radge woman. You really should know that a Shepherd’s pie doesn’t have an actual shepherd in it.  And I’m questioning my taste that I’ve fallen for a woman who doesn’t know that.  But here we are, what do you say?”  She looked up at his face, kind of lost in the moment she’d always hoped she’d get to have with him.  “Okay.”

“That’s very well, Lewis.” He leaned over the counter, tugging the book down.  “Can I kiss you, then?”  

“Please.”  


	3. 'Quidditch' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156101995804/darcyoliver-quidditch)

“Listen, Darcy…I’ll take it easy on you.  Okay, love?” Oliver grinned and checked her with his shoulder.  “I know you Yanks don’t take Quidditch as seriously as we do…”  

Darcy rolled her eyes and mounted her broom.  “Easy, nothin’.  If I catch you taking it easy on me, every bludger is for you.”  She zipped up on her broom and around his head before zooming upward.  “And for your information?  Us ‘Yanks’ take Quidditch plenty serious!”  


	4. 'Popcorn' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156103620989/darcy-lewisoliver-wood-popcorn)

Darcy jumped over the back of the sofa, landing on the aging piece of furniture a little more roughly than it was used to, if the resulting squeak was any indication.  “I didn’t miss the beginning, did I?’  

Oliver frowned, “I don’t think so?  You missed some of the smaller films at the beginning…”  

“Those are previews. So, awesome. I have popcorn…” She handed over the bowl.  She’d lost a few kernels to the couch in the great Couch Vault of Two Minutes Ago, but for the most part, it was all still in the bowl.      


	5. 'Mutual Pining' for pieannamay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157154298004/darcyoliver-wood-mutual-pining)

Darcy wasn’t about to read into any of the looks Oliver gave her.  Or any of the things he said to her either.  

He was Scottish.  She’d read the buzzfeeds about Scots on Twitter.  They might as well have been speaking another language.  She was totes reading too much into what probably amounted to harmless flirting.

Also?  He was a wizard.  Working for the Ministry.  Who she was on loan to from SHIELD.  The last thing she needed was to embarrass herself and not be able to work with the one dude in the whole shabang who wasn’t ignoring her existence.   

Darcy Lewis was not one of those girls who latched onto the first guy who flirted with her.  No matter how big and beautiful his eyes were when he looked at her.  Or how adorable his accent was, because let’s face it, it was the cutest thing she’d ever heard in her life.  


	6. 'Meet-Cute' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158324482944/darcy-lewisoliver-wood-meet-cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens during Thor: The Dark World, Darcy gets thrown into Diagon Alley through one of the portals. Luckily, Oliver is there to help her find her way back.

Darcy shrieked when one of the portals opened directly in front of her, it was too late to stop running, so in she went, running directly out into a street that looked sort-of like London, but not really?  

“Oh holy fucknuts, I’m in an alternate dimension…”  she mumbled under her breath, looking around for something…anything that looked familiar.  

“Not alternate, love.  Just not what you’re used to…”  She turned to find the owner of the voice (Scottish, if she wasn’t mistaken), spotting a rather tall fella standing right behind her.  “Are you a part of that predicament in Muggle London?”  

“Muggle…what?” She frowned.  Maybe she’d hit her head or something.

“Come on…I’ll help you get back…” he held out his hand and she took it. “You’re not the first muggle to wander in here today…”

“I’m Darcy Lewis?”

“Oliver Wood,” he answered, tugging her down a series of streets.  “Are you with SHIELD?”  

“I’m SHIELD…adjacent…are you with SHIELD?” Her eyes widened as she spotted a window display of what only could be described as neon colored tribbles.  

“Not as such, darling.  I’m with the Ministry…but it’s good that you’re with SHIELD, they can just debrief you, and I won’t have to Obliviate you.”  

“Oblivi–what?”  

Oliver chuckled, reaching into his pocket and producing a wand.  An honest to god wand.  He tapped the bricks of a blank wall and they…moved.  Moved out of the way and they walked through.  Into a dingy bar and out into the street again.  

“You’re needed in this battle.  Feel free to look me up afterwards.  Best of luck, Darcy Lewis.”  He pressed a card into her hand and turned back around, practically disappearing.  

She looked down at the card he’d given her.  “What kind of Doctor Who bullshit…?”  


	7. 'Don't You Worry About a Thing' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159962231274/darcyoliver-dont-you-worry-about-a-thing)
> 
> Song is 'Don't You Worry About a Thing' by Tori Kelly.

Darcy stepped into the Ministry’s main lobby, sighing in relief that she hadn’t flushed herself down the wrong toilet or anything.  Merlin forbid.  

This certainly wasn’t as organized as MACUSA, but it was different.  And different was good, yes?

“Ms.  Lewis? Darcy Lewis?”  A sharp Scottish brogue punctured her thought bubble and as she turned to face the owner, she felt her heart leap into her throat.  

Oh holy hell, they make ‘em just fine over here, don’t they?”  

“Yep.  Yep, that’s me…Darcy Lewis.  And you must be…”  

“Wood.  Oliver Wood.  Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.” 

“So I’ll be working under…” She stopped to cough a few times.  “Pardon…I’ll be working under you?”  

He smirked.  “Beside me, I hope. We’ve needed a second head for a number of years.  Tell me, Ms. Lewis, what made you decide to make the switch from MACUSA?”  

She shrugged and grinned.  “Just needed a change of scenery…”


	8. 'Rebel Rebel' for neverending-shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160034500574/darcyoliver-rebel-rebel)
> 
> Song is 'Rebel Rebel' by David Bowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, with Darcy!Scamander at Hogwarts AU. <3 Darcy is Newt’s granddaughter and Rolf’s younger sister. She’s in Oliver’s year at Hogwarts. <3 Third Year Ravenclaw. Timelines be damned.

_SCAMANDER, WATCH YOURSELF!”_  

Darcy ducked out of the bludger’s path just in time.  She exhaled loudly, forcing herself to stop thinking about Oliver Wood’s debonair smile and start thinking about getting the quaffle past him.  

The crush had come up out of nowhere.  Why, just this time last weekend, she hadn’t felt anything more than an annoying disdain for Gryffindor’s Keeper.  

Her eyes scanned the field and she nodded towards Roberts, holding up three fingers in the air.  Her teammate tossed the Quaffle her way.  

She had an opening.  She blitzed forward and tossed the quaffle through the left hoop, shooting a smirk of her own in Wood’s direction..  

Now if their seeker would stop twiddling their thumbs and catch the bloody snitch.  


	9. *'Domme/Sub' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160916119634/darcyoliver-wood-4)

Darcy wrapped her hand around him, letting her thumb roll over the tip, smearing the fluid she found there.  

Oliver shook and quaked in her grasp, a soft “please” bursting forth from his lips as she centered herself over him.  

“You really are my favorite…” she murmured, rolling him against her sex. Her breath caught in her throat as she teased him with her slickness, with her heat. 

His teeth sank down into his bottom lip as she slowly lowered herself over him, sighing with the stretch as he filled her.  “Thank you…” he whispered, his hips rocking up to meet her thrusts.  

“Anytime…” was her gasped reply as she rose up.  


	10. *'Inside a car; Accidental exhibitionism; Orgasm delay' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160952917621/darcyoliver-22-29-35)

Darcy whimpered, spreading her legs wider over his lap as she moved over him.  She was so very close…

Oliver gripped her waist and clapped his hand over her mouth, pulling her close to his front.  He mumbled something under his breath.  A disillusionment charm.  

It was at that precise moment that a flashlight appeared at the window.  It flickered around the backseat and then moved on.  

Darcy held her breath, keeping her eyes closed because if she opened them, she might very well sigh or gasp.  

“That was close…” he muttered under his breath, dropping his hand from her mouth.  

“You’re telling me…” she answered, gripping his shoulders and starting to move again.  The charm would wear off in a few hours, but there was no way she was waiting that long.  


	11. *'Biting; Skype Sex; Lingerie Kink' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160953779585/darcyoliver-2-5-8)

“Is it working?” Oliver asked, eyebrows furrowed as he peered into the little circle at the top of the laptop where Darcy said the webcam was.  

Darcy giggled, her teeth sinking down into her bottom lip as she nodded her head.  

She looked a vision in that naughty red nightie he’d sent her last week.  

“Oh, so you _did_ get my gift,” he said with a smirk.  

She dragged her lip from between her teeth before answering.  “I did…is it everything you dreamed it would be?”  She pushed back her hair and tugged down on the top of the nightgown, causing her breasts to nearly pop out of the top.  

“Oh yes…”  Oliver answered, nodding his head slowly as he watched her fingers trail down between them.  She pulled her knees up, spreading her legs to reveal that she hadn’t worn the matching knickers that had been sent along. 

“Hope you don’t mind that I didn’t wear _all_ of it tonight…I figure next time I can wear just the panties?”

“You can do _anything_ you want, Darcy…”   


	12. *'Massage; Oral Sex; Quick & Dirty' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160959375257/darcyoliver-11-14-15)

Oliver had this ‘thing’ about pencil skirts.  Whenever she wore one, it was a known fact that she’d be getting laid in some capacity.  

Even if he had to get to a portkey in ten minutes.  

Which was how she found herself on the receiving end of some outstanding oral from her favorite Scotsman.  

The things he could do with his mouth…


	13. *'Anonymous/Strangers; Dirty Talk; Striptease' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160997465764/darcyoliver-28-31-32)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripper!Darcy.

She ran her fingers through his hair, noting how he went with it. Moved with it.  Darcy grinned.  She had him wrapped around her finger.

“What’s your name, sugar?”  she asked.  

“O-O-Oliver?” he answered.  He gazed up at her in such earnest that she actually believed him.  

“I like that name,” she bent her knee and settled herself across his lap, rocking her hips against him.    “Know what else I like, Oliver?”  

“Not…not as such…no?”

“I like…big…” she rolled herself over him.  “Tips.”  

He choked out a laugh, shivering when she reached down to grab his hands, place them on her waist.

She grinned.  Ice officially broken, and he was actually getting into it now.  

“I am known for my big tips,” he said with a smirk.


	14. 'Headboy/Headgirl AU' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164159449809/wrong-room).

Darcy scooted her trunk into her room.  She tossed the three books she had under her arms in after.  Two landed on the bed and the other with a loud thump.  It was followed immediately by a muffled ‘ow’.  

When Oliver opened up the door, Darcy wanted to laugh out loud, but he looked kind of pissed, so she didn’t.  

“What are you doing in my room?” she asked, having to literally pinch herself to keep from laughing.  

He rubbed his head, scoffing.  "Your room?  This is my room, Lewis.“  

Darcy coughed and pointed to the blue and silver banners hanging from the ceiling.  "The room says otherwise, Wood.”  

He sighed heavily, pulling out his letter from the pocket of his robes.  She’d gotten an identical one upon arriving at Hogwarts earlier that day.  "It says here.  Go up the stairs, turn left.“  

"Yeah, but which stairs?” she asked.  

He scanned the letter again before swearing under his breath and summoning his things from the room.

“It’s gonna be a good year, Wood.  I can just  _tell_ ,” Darcy said with a laugh.  


	15. 'Whiskey' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165243886279/whiskey).

Darcy should have known better.  Just because he’d only ever drank wizard liquor didn’t mean he couldn’t hold his own with the muggle variety.  

He was a Scotsman for crying out loud.  And he inherited their natural born ability to hold their whiskey.

Oliver knocked back another shot and pulled the bottle out of her reach. She wasn’t having much luck making her fingers close around it anyway.  "That’s enough, then.“  He winked and stood up.  "Let’s get you something to eat. Coffee too…”  

The coffee at least.  That sounded good.


	16. 'Arranged marriage' for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168805048574/our-marriage-was-arranged-and-ive-admired-you).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our marriage was arranged, and I’ve admired you from afar for years, so I’m thrilled, but you are decided less than thrilled, so where does this leave us?

Darcy sighed.  It wasn’t that she didn’t like Oliver.  It was just that, she always thought her parents would overturn the betrothal. She never thought they’d make her go though with it.  

She glanced down at their clasped hands, and back up to his hopeful face.

He wasn’t a bad guy. Not at all.  

“I do,” she whispered, a small smile peeking through the gloom.  

It was loud enough for the officiant.  Because a second later, they were married.

And Oliver was kissing her.  Her belly swooped and she thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 


End file.
